


Leaving Tonight

by Vespera



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vespera/pseuds/Vespera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seto is in New York working on a new business deal with VR developers. This leaves Atem and Mokuba alone at the mansion for five weeks. The two of them can handle the quietness enough, but when pride gets in the way of Seto and Atem's communication, Mokuba has to step in as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PastTheVaultedDoors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastTheVaultedDoors/gifts).



> A gift for BrightWinter for being a great new friend of mine. I miss her!
> 
> Sorry that this has not been Beta read or anything. I'm more of a visual artist than a writer, but I was in the mood to write tonight! Hope you enjoy.

Dinner was an exciting and engaging affair when Mokuba was around. Luckily their schedule wasn’t at odds tonight, and for the first time in a week, Atem shared a meal with another person. 

Seto had been gone on a business trip for about two weeks now and the Egyptian was getting used to nights spent alone. Mokuba was rather busy with schoolwork and helping with correspondence between Seto and the Japan office of KC, so their contact was brief if there was any. It was a shame really, the two of them had started to get along so well and Atem wanted to get to know the other Kaiba even better without Seto breathing down his neck. 

“He misses you, you know.” Mokuba offered as he cleaned a dish next to Atem. (If Seto were here to see them clean it would have been mass hysteria and yelling: “The chefs can take care of that, let’s spend time together instead!”) Atem and Mokuba enjoyed it though as it gave them more time to talk together. 

Atem let out a soft laugh. “Oh yeah?” He swiped the sponge against the dirty plate, keeping his eyes down and away from Mokuba’s searching gaze. “He has told me. We’re getting slightly better at this communication thing.”

Mokuba sighed and rolled his eyes to the ceiling. “I know you are. I am not accusing you of anything, but I sense that you haven’t been holding up too well.” The younger boy set down a dish and looked up to Atem with searching eyes. “I just want to assure you that my brother is probably feeling the same as you, if not more… And he’s bottling it all up on top of it all.”

Atem stared off into the distance, still not meeting Mokuba’s gaze. The warm water continue to splash onto his hands, the soft sound was the only thing grounding him in reality. After a few moments passed, the small man simply shrugged and played it off. “I’ll talk to him tonight, alright. I was planning to anyways.” 

Inwardly, Mokuba cheered. His older brother had informed him that Atem had not called him in a while. The Pharaoh was resorting to texts alone, which was suspicious to Mokuba. Their time zones aligned enough to allow evening calls. Essentially the young boy figured it was time for him to step in and just let Atem know that it was okay to swallow his pride, because his brother sure wasn’t giving in anytime soon. “Awesome! Well. I’m sure the kitchen staff can clean the rest of the dishes, cause I gotta go do my homework. Goodnight Atem!”

And with that, the shorter boy strode out of the room as fast as he could so the Egyptian couldn’t fight him. 

-o-

Atem lay in bed staring at the bright screen of his touch phone. Seto’s contact information was burned into his brain as his thumb hovered over the call now button. He was pretty sure that he had been laying in bed like this for over five minutes now, and he stubbornly stood, pacing in his expansive room. 

To call Seto and admit defeat? Or… to just go to sleep and let the loneliness melt away from the sweet escape from consciousness. He brought his hand up to his forehead, brushing his blond bangs away and out of his face. 

As he stood there, the hollow feeling in his chest spread like fire. And it pushed him to do something utterly embarrassing. 

He would sleep in Seto’s room tonight. 

He snuck through the dark hall of the mansion, slipping into Kaiba’s regal room., hoping and praying that Mokuba wouldn’t see him do something so desperate. 

When he made it inside, he made a beeline for the large bed. He didn’t want to think too hard and turn around. He collapsed against the soft fabric and was pleasantly surprised with the strong and powerful scent of his lover. It put his mind to ease, and he instinctually wrapped his arms around Kaiba’s pillow, pulling it close to his body, imaging it as Seto himself. 

Was it so wrong for him to feel so empty like this? Atem knew his value. He knew he was a strong man and a warrior. He could handle the world alone, but now that he had felt the importance of another person by his side… there was always a piece of the puzzle missing when Seto was away from him. 

Maybe it was the lasting affect of the puzzle, he told himself. The first few months of being out of the Millenium Puzzle were difficult. His connection with Yugi was not nearly as strong, and in many ways, he didn’t feel whole. It took months to get rid of the phantom feelings of someone sharing your body and the second he did the brunette snatched him up. How ironic. 

Being with Kaiba was intense. He couldn’t put it into words, but all he knew was that it affected his whole being, he wanted to better himself, do more for the world, create beautiful things, and most importantly, do this all by Seto’s side. There was this rush of warmth that traveled from his cheeks to his toes and a nervous fluttering feeling in his chest whenever Kaiba was around. Atem was so hopelessly in love with him. Absolutely hopeless.

He pulled out his phone, feeling a rush of confidence, and if nothing else, a desire to hear the other man’s voice. He wanted that rush of excitement that made his knees weak. He missed it. 

He pressed the call now button and hoped for the best. 

“Atem.” The voice on the other line was just as amazing and wonderful as Atem had imagined. The Egyptian couldn’t help but smile. 

“Seto…” He breathed out. A moment of silence passed between the two of them. “Uh. HI.” 

“If you wanted to say hi, you could have just texted me. I have work tomorrow morning, you know.” Seto’s voice wasn’t necessarily angry, but he was obviously pressing Atem in an indirect way. Everything was a damn game with them. He grabbed at the sheets, twisting them in his free hand to keep himself grounded. 

“I didn’t call just to say hi, and you know it just as well as I do.” He hissed. “We haven’t talked in a week outside of texting, Seto.”

He hummed, probably displeased with Atem’s answer. “Right, well. You’ve talked to me now. Can I sleep?”

Atem rolled his eyes. Why did he even miss this infuriatingly stubborn man. “No. You can’t sleep just yet.” He took a deep breath. “I wanted to say something before you let me go.” He bit at the corner of his lip, something reserved for private, nervous moments. 

“Then say it, Atem.” It was an order. 

“You can’t order me around, Seto.”

He could practically see Seto’s smug expression. His voice sounded like velvet as it came through the line. “I can. I’m your boss. I own you.” 

“As a contracted duelist, yes.”

His voice dropped lower to a husky and purposeful tone. “You know as well as I do that it goes beyond just that.”

Atem flushed and tried to will away an oncoming erection, he did not want this to turn into phone sex. “You’re not going to get me to have phone sex with you tonight.” He huffed. 

Kaiba made a disapproving noise. “I can’t think of what else you want then, Atem.” He sounded genuine, which made Atem laugh. 

“Seto. It’s not always about sex when I want something from you. You’re so oblvious to the matters of the heart sometimes… It’s endearing.” Atem’s laugh sounded like bells, and warmth filled is empty chest. “I miss you. And maybe, I was sad about it before. But, hearing your voice just made me feel complete again.” His voice trailed off as he realized what he was saying. Kaiba won the match in the end. 

There was a silence on the other line. “Visit me.” Seto’s voice was passionate but not forceful. “I will be gone for another three weeks. You can afford a weekend away.”

Atem brought a hand up to his mouth in surprise that was the closest he was probably going to get to a confession from Kaiba. “What about my duties in the office?”

“Roland can rearrange your schedule, Atem. You’ve already done your post-tournament press tour. All you have now are practice matches and small appearances to KC events. You can afford this one weekend.” He paused. “in the end though, it is your choice. If you feel your work is a priority, do not worry. Just… Call me more often you idiot.” Kaiba ground out at the end. The insult was obviously a way to cover the fact that he was just open about his emotions.

Atem could feel tears form at the corner of his eyes. “How about I call more often once I get back from my visit?” He offered with a shaky voice. 

There was hesitation before Kaiba spoke again. “Atem. I would love for you to visit.. but you sound so upset about it all. Why?”

Atem shook his head, laughing through tears. “No. I’m not upset about visiting. I’m upset that I didn’t think that I could call and ask to see you sooner…” He whispered. “I miss you. I miss you so much, Seto and I shouldn’t have let my pride get in the way.” He pulled the pillow closer to his chest.

Seto’s voice was serious. “Stop crying. Even if those are happy tears, you cannot cry without me there to hold you.” He seemed frustrated. “I’m calling Roland right now. You’re getting on that plane tonight, so help me.”

Atem shot up in bed. “What?? Seto, wait!” 

“No. I need to make up for my mistake as well.” He was firm and Atem could hear papers rustling. “You are coming to New York on a private jet tonight. Pack light. You will be flying home on Sunday.” 

Atem couldn’t believe it. “Okay, Seto. I will get ready now.” His voice was light and distant, it still all felt like a dream. 

“You better.” He ordered. “See you soon, Atem."


	2. Safe Travels and Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atem arrives safely and waits with bated breath for Kaiba's arrival to the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another drabble tonight because I couldn't sleep. I'd like to write more of these fun little blurbs because I actually am finding that I enjoy writing!! Sorry nothing happens in this chapter, but if I chose to write more, you might get some actual smut between these two!
> 
> Enjoy!

Atem fidgeted in the seat of the town car, his flight had landed at 3:30 P.M., and Seto himself would not be off of work until around 6:30. This only slightly disappointed the Egyptian though. He knew he wanted to get some rest before seeing Kaiba (And a shower. Planes were gross, even the fancy ones.) 

When they arrived at the hotel, the driver generously opened the door and handed Atem his bags. Even though the Egyptian knew little English, he managed a thank you and passed off some money as a tip. The friendliness did not stop there as Seto’s hotel was one of the best in the whole city, not a surprise. 

The greeters were enthusiastic and the lobby itself was expansive and brightly lit. He couldn’t help but look around and admire the marble ceilings and the ornate chandeliers. When he finished looking at the space in awe, he made his way to the front desk and sheepishly looked at the two clerks. Unless they knew Japanese or Ancient Egyptian he was screwed. 

Seto gave specific instructions though, “Present ID. They are aware you are coming. They will give you a key. Go to Room 2003 and wait for me.” Thank god for texting. 

It was easier than expected and they gave him a key no questions asked, so with little fanfare he made it to the room. To Atem’s surprise, the room itself was even nicer than the lobby. It had large glass windows showing a perfect view of the city and they were privacy windows on top of it all. 

Atem set his small duffle bag down as he continued to explore the room, his eyes widening as he found the huge bathroom with a tub the size of a Jacuzzi. (He was looking forward to what happened in that bath at some point in this weekend.) 

Everything was so nice and immaculately clean. He knew how Seto’s brain worked. Each item of the brunette’s was filed away in perfect condition, all of his suits hung perfectly in the closet, leisure wear folded nicely in the dressers, and of course, the hotel desk organized with papers in neat piles. It was so much like the brunette and made Atem smile. He missed that man so much, and just being in his space like this warmed his heart.

A shower and a few hours later, Atem lounged on the expansive bed in hardly anything. He knew what would happen the second Seto walked into the room, so he settled on his tight, black shorts and some of the jewelry he normally wore, including the golden bracelet Seto had given him after the tournament. 

He tapped at his KC tablet, practicing his dueling on one of the various DM apps developed by Kaiba himself. But he immediately set the tablet aside when he heard the door open, his heart practically leaping out of his chest. 

He stood and hastily walked towards the doorway and stopped in his tracks when he saw the brunette staring at him with a predatory gaze, his piercing blue eyes were looking everywhere, as if he couldn’t focus on just one spot. Atem didn’t back down even though he felt embarrassed and exposed, he kept his gaze on Kaiba.

Seto took two strides forward before stopping directly in front of Atem, his hand reaching and cupping his cheek fondly. Atem turned and nuzzled into the touch, bringing his own hand up to cover Seto’s. “Hi…” He whispered. 

Surprisingly, Seto was just as exposed. “I didn’t think you were real at first.” His freehand reached for the small of Atem’s back, pulling both of them into a tight embrace. “I’m happy you’re here, Atem. Thank you.” He took a deep breath and could smell the other man’s shampoo and comforting warm scent. Atem was really here. 

“Yeah, I’m here.” Atem reached out, squeezing the taller man right back, his head pressed firmly against his ribs. He was so happy to see Seto in such a rare and emotional form. “I’m so happy to see you.” He never wanted it to end. 

But. It was Seto. And what the two of them wanted didn’t always align. 

Suddenly Atem was thrown over the brunette’s shoulder with ease. He let out an indignant yelp in surprise and shouted in almost a whine. “Seto!”

“That’s enough of that.” The CEO muttered, gruffly. “I’m going to remind you just how much I own you…” Atem kicked and squirmed trying to get out of his hold, but to no avail. Kaiba was just physically superior and it pissed him off so much. 

“I was enjoying that moment we were just sharing!” Atem hollered in anger, beating his fists against Kaiba’s back, all in vain, mind you. 

“Hm.” He snorted, and threw the Egyptian onto the bed, climbing over him with a passionate and heated gaze, Atem was sure that the other man licked his lips too. Kaiba was going to win this fight. “Yes, well. I’m going to make sure you enjoy this even more.”

And Atem wasn’t surprised to say that he lost this round.


End file.
